


Molotov Cocktail

by kiite



Series: Blackbirds and Beeforce [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alcohol, Gay Bar, Gettin' Frisky, M/M, also some milk, jack atlas ruins everything, nsfw in the second chapter only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiite/pseuds/kiite
Summary: Crow gets dragged to a bar, and it's not as bad as he thought.





	1. Chapter 1

“Do we really have to go to this place just because they named a drink after you?”

Crow asked, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked down the street. Next to him, Yuusei nodded in agreement, turning to look at Jack. “You know the bar scene isn’t really... any of our things.”

Jack scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Of course we have to go! Any establishment that appreciates my greatness deserves my patronage. And I can go to a bar any time I want; I just don’t want to go alone. Obviously.” Yuusei just sighed and turned forward again, while Crow muttered “obviously” under his breath.

After ten more minutes of wandering, Crow was pretty sure they were lost. He sighed in exasperation, slowly losing whatever little restraint he had had that was keeping him from punching Jack and walking home. “Let’s just ask for directions. What’s the name of the place again?” he asked shortly, his frustration showing.

“It’s, uh...” Jack stopped walking, clearly thinking. “It’s... something “path”? I think?” Just as Crow was about to crack and punch his older brother in the face, Yuusei cleared his throat.

“Is that it?” he asked, pointing a gloved hand towards a building across the street. The sign above the entrance read “RAINBOW PATH” in bright, gradually shifting rainbow letters. A rainbow flag was waving in a holder next to the sign, and even from outside the group could see the lively atmosphere inside.

“Yeah... that’s it.” Jack said, blinking slowly.

There was a beat of silence before Crow broke out in laughter, putting his hand on his knees as he bent over. “Oh my god,” he managed to get out between gasping breaths, “you didn’t know it was a gay bar?”

Jack’s face turned beet red and he faced away from Crow, clearly embarrassed. “S-so what?!” he stuttered, trying to recover. “It matters not who they cater to, as long as they recognize my achievements.”

Finally done laughing, Crow straightened back up, slapping Jack on the back playfully. “I’m sorry for laughing at your expense— actually, I’m really not. The fact that a gay bar named a drink after you is pretty damn funny.” His smile grew mischievous. “Well, let’s not stand out here in the cold all night. Shall we?” he asked, gesturing to the door.

Jack’s eyes widened in surprise. “Didn’t you want to go home earlier? What’s got you so eager now?” he questioned hesitantly, unsure of his own earlier conviction to visit the bar.

“What happened to ‘I can go to a bar any time I want’?” Crow teased, still smiling. “And what’s got me so eager is that I definitely want to see you in there,” Crow pointed towards the large group of people dancing in the center of the bar, accompanied by fast paced music and lights.

“L-let’s not exclude Yuusei from this group discussion.” Jack said, desperately looking for someone to suggest that they go home. “What do you want to do?”

Yuusei put a hand to his chin thoughtfully, then shrugged. “We’re already here. Let’s do it.” he answered in a bored tone, though Crow felt that he shared some of the same enjoyment at embarrassing Jack.

Seeing that he was outnumbered, Jack sighed and took a step towards the door. “Fine. But I’m not getting on the dance floor, alright?” he stated firmly as he pushed through the door.

* * *

 After drinking three King Jacks, which contained far too much tequila for Crow’s taste, Jack was on the dance floor. Crow watched him from the bar, sipping some shitty, cheap beer. Yuusei had run into a group of old friends from Satellite; Crow assured him he’d be fine by himself at the bar, and Yuusei had gone off with them to a booth in the corner.

Jack emerged from the throng of people, stumbling up to Crow and putting an arm around his shoulders. He pulled Crow closer to him. “I gotta tell you something,” he whispered loudly. “I think... I think I’m bisexual.”

Crow debated whether or not he should tell his brother that he had already made this common knowledge when he came out two years ago; ultimately, he decided against it, realizing Jack was probably drunker than Crow thought. “Good for you?” Crow said, unable to sound particularly genuine.

Watching Crow through squinted eyes, Jack sniffed. “I thought you’d be more supportive of your big brother,” he lamented, over-dramatically. Before Crow could attempt to remind him that he had already come out, Jack twirled theatrically, his long coat flaring out. Crow just blinked helplessly as Jack swaggered back to the dance floor, seeming unbothered by the entire conversation.

Exasperated, Crow turned back to the bar, intending to take another sip of his beer, when the bartender placed a different drink in front of him. Crow looked at it and then back up to him with a puzzled expression. “Uh... I didn’t order this.” he said, perplexed.

“From the man by the pool table.” the bartender answered as he gestured towards the corner. Crow looked to where he had pointed, quickly spotting the vibrant felt of the pool table. There were a few people standing around playing a game, drinks set on a table nearby. The group was engaged in conversation, laughing and chatting, though Crow was too far away to hear what they were saying.

Of all the group, only one man was not holding a pool cue. His dark purple hair was streaked with blue, framing his handsome face with a few sharp curls. He laughed, then spotted Crow; as their eyes met, his expression grew sultry and he threw Crow a wink. Crow, who had never had another person buy him a drink at a bar, didn’t quite know how to respond; he settled for getting flustered and quickly turning back to stare down at the drink in his hands.

Crow was so distracted by his quickening heartbeat that he didn’t even notice Yuusei walk up beside him. He nearly jumped when Yuusei reached down and grabbed the new drink, taking a sip. His eyes widened in surprise, and he turned Crow. “I thought you didn’t like bourbon?” he asked, giving the glass back to Crow.

“I, uh, I don’t. Not really.” He fidgeted with the glass, turning it around nervously. “I didn’t order it.” Yuusei’s expression changed to a knowing one, and he smiled a little. Just as he was about to say something, the bartender came over.

“The regular?” he asked, looking at Yuusei. Yuusei nodded, thanking him as he was handed a glass of milk. Crow’s eyes were wide as he looked up at Yuusei, who realized his brother was expecting an explanation.

“Oh, yeah. I didn’t mention it before, but I come here a lot.” Yuusei said in his classic monotone, pausing to take a sip. “Didn’t seem pertinent at the time, you know. Though I usually don’t come when it’s this busy. It’s kind of a lot.” Crow just nodded, not sure what else to say. Yuusei took the opportunity to probe further. “So who ordered you a drink?” he asked, finally sitting down on the stool next to Crow.

Still too embarrassed to risk meeting his eyes again, Crow settled for simply describing him. “I think it’s the guy with the purple and blue hair by the pool table. He winked at me.” Crow was aware that the last part was unnecessary, but he said it anyway. He watched Yuusei out of the corner of his eye as the other man scanned the crowd. His curiosity was piqued when Yuusei’s expression shifted to disapproval and he frowned, quietly muttering “Oh. Him.”

“Him?” Crow asked curiously, sneaking another peek at the man. He was turned away from Crow, engaging in an animated conversation with a taller man with a unique mohawk. Crow was drawn to his pale green eyes, framed by long, thick lashes. “You know him?”

Yuusei kept his eyes on the group, watching them intently, before looking away to avoid drawing their attention. “Not personally, no. They’re all regulars; I see them here pretty often. I’ve seen and heard quite a bit, though.” He paused to take another drink, and Crow took a sip of his bourbon, despite how much he disliked the flavor.

“That guy’s Shinji, he’s the leader of the group. He’s very... anti-establishment. And very vocal about it. Very loudly, drunkenly vocal about it. One time he climbed up on the pool table and wouldn’t stop yelling about anarchy; they had to kick him out.” Crow actually snorted in disbelief, dropping his voice to a whisper.

“Really? That guy?” he asked quietly. “Didn’t figure him as that much of a troublemaker.” Yuusei just nodded, finishing off the last of his drink.

“The biggest reason I’m wary of him,” Yuusei said, voice low, “is the fights. I’ve seen him get in like three or four fights in here. They usually take it outside when it gets physical. He seems to usually be the instigator.” Yuusei paused for a moment, looking down at his glass. “Just seems like a cocky hothead, I guess. And I already deal with two of those on a daily basis, so-“

Crow punched his older brother’s arm playfully, pretending to be annoyed. Yuusei just smirked, apologizing with all the sincerity of someone who knows they have nothing to apologize for. Crow smiled a little, taking another sip and grimacing.

“You can go back to your friends, if you want. I’ll be fine on my own, really. Promise.” Yuusei eyed him doubtfully, pursing his lips slightly. Eventually, he nodded and grabbed his new drink, standing up from the stool.

“Alright,” he said quietly, “I’ll leave you to it. Feel free to come over to my table if you need anything, okay?” Crow nodded and gave him a wide smile and a thumbs up, getting a small laugh out of Yuusei in response. Now, he was alone with the drink he didn’t order and the looming invitation that came with it.

* * *

 “You really think he’s gonna come over here?” Damon asked, lining up his shot. He pushed his cue forward quickly, knocking the cue ball into a cluster of balls. Shinji smiled coyly as he leaned against the wall.

“Oh, definitely. I know it.” He said, eyeing the redhead out of the corner of his eye. He had his back to the group, sitting at the bar. Shinji had no doubt that he would come over; he just had to give him time.

As Tony stepped up to take his shot, he snorted. “You sure about that? That guy who was sitting and talking with him was giving you some pretty...distasteful looks. Probably telling him to watch out for you, hah.”

Damon laughed, adding in, “Oh man, do you think he told him about that time you got up on the pool table and-“

Shinji interrupted before he could finish. “So what if he did?” Shinji asked, attempting to conceal the small embarrassed blush creeping over his face. Since that night, he had told his friends to stop him from getting that drunk again. “He’ll still come. I’m sure of it.”

Damon let out a low whistle. “Well would you look at that... he’s actually coming.” Shinji turned his head slowly, being careful and deliberate about his movements. Damon was right; the man had stood up and was making his way towards the pool table. Shinji stepped forward to meet him part way.  _Knew it_ , he thought.

* * *

 _I can’t believe I’m doing this_ , Crow thought as he crossed the floor towards Shinji. The taller man turned and saw his approach, smiling. He took a few steps forward as he came to meet Crow. He could feel his own heartbeat pounding, and he did his best to subtly calm down.

Shinji sat down at an open table; Crow realized it was the one where they had set their drinks while playing. He pulled out the other chair, ice clanging around as he set his glass of bourbon gently on the table. Shinji glanced at it, before turning his alluring gaze back on Crow.

“Don’t like bourbon?” he asked, propping his elbow up on the table and resting his cheek on his hand. He looked at Crow with clear interest, but with the air of someone who believed he was in full control of the conversation. Crow felt the strange urge to challenge him on that.

“Not particularly.” Crow said disinterestedly. The shadow of a smile ghosted over his face. “It’s not one of my favorites.”

Shinji leaned forward a little, smiling. “Oh, really? Well...” He reached over and grabbed the glass, taking a sip himself. “Then I guess I’ll have to get to know you better, so I get it right next time.”

Crow had to stop himself from laughing at that line.  _He’s really laying it on real thick_ , he thought.  _I_ _t’s kinda cute, though._

“My name’s Shinji, by the way... But I get the feeling you already knew that.” Shinji smiled as he spoke, gently pushing the glass towards the center of the table. “I’m sure you’ve already heard a bit about me. Only good things, I hope?”

This time, Crow did laugh a bit. “Pretty much exclusively bad things, actually.” Shinji just smirked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

“Guess I’ll just have to hope you’re into bad boys, then.” he chuckled, resting his chin in his hand. “Do I get the pleasure of knowing your name?”

“Depends,” Crow replied, smirking slightly, “on what you need it for.”

Shinji seemed to think for a moment before answering. “Want to know what name I’ll hopefully be moaning in bed later tonight.” he said, his voice low and full of suggestion.

Crow couldn’t help the blush that spread across his face.  _Very direct._  He composed himself as quickly as possible, but there was no way Shinji hadn’t caught his reaction.

“Sorry if that was too forward,” Shinji purred, not sounding all too apologetic, “but I just think you’d look real good on top of me, y’know?”

Crow was beginning to become accustomed to Shinji’s indecent insinuations, better prepared this time around. “How do I know that you’re not all talk?”

Shinji’s smile widened and he stood up, extending a hand towards Crow. “Come with me, and I’ll show you.”

For a moment, Crow hesitated.  _Eh, fuck it._ He took Shinji’s hand and followed him.

* * *

Crow felt the rough brick of the back alley wall as his back pushed against it, but he didn’t particularly mind at the moment. Shinji’s face was pressed against his, kissing him deeply. Crow returned the kiss with equal fervor, both trying to impress the other.

Shinji’s kissing was needy and eager, but he was still careful not to push Crow too roughly against the wall, which the other appreciated. Shinji seemed to have a special way when it came to making him feel good; Crow had decided that he was definitely  _not_  all talk.

Shinji pulled back, leaving them both gasping for breath. “C-crow,” Crow stuttered out after a moment, still catching his breath.

Shinji gave him a strange look. “What’s that, a safe-word or something?” he asked, perplexed.

Crow laughed. “You asked for my name.” he said softly. “It’s Crow.”

Shinji’s eyes lit up and he grinned in a way that Crow found himself ridiculously attracted to. “I like it,” he said softly, leaning back in until he was next to Crow’s ear, “ _Crow-sama._ ”

Crow, greatly embarrassed by the coincidental use of the name he often called himself as a joke, and in such a sexy way, was about to say something when Shinji moved to his neck. He trailed down slowly, leaving light hickeys in his wake, encouraged by Crow’s noises of surprised pleasure.

Crow became vaguely aware of Shinji’s wandering hands finding purchase on his belt, gently working to loosen it. He was still moving down gradually, currently sucking at the skin near Crow’s collarbone. Despite his mind being very focused on the feeling of Shinji’s mouth, a thought came to him with surprising clarity:  _Holy shit, is he really gonna blow me in this alley?_

Before he had a chance to act on that thought, a loud alarm startled both of them back to alertness. Crow jumped, banging his head against the brick wall. Shinji turned to look back towards the door they had come through with wide eyes.

“That’s the fire alarm.” He stated, looking around. Crow pushed himself off the wall in a bit of a panic.

“Shit. Can we get out of here without going through the building?” he asked, scanning his surroundings for an exit. Shinji nodded, climbing on top of a dumpster and up onto a low roof. Crow followed him, quite experienced with taking unconventional rooftop routes.

Soon they arrived back to the front of the bar, where a crowd of people were gathered. As they approached, they realized many of the people were moving, looking for someone else or answers as to what happened. Crow quickly found himself separated from Shinji, the crowd swallowing him up.

Just as he was starting to feel a little panicked, Crow spotted his brothers near the edge of the crowd. He pushed through, shoving people out of the way in fear of losing sight of them. Yuusei called his name when he spotted Crow, briskly walking over to him. Crow followed him back to where Jack was sitting on the curb.

“Glad to see you, Crow.” Yuusei said, giving him a sincere smile. “We were worried when we couldn’t find you.”

From down on the curb, Jack snorted. “Speak for yourself, Yuusei. I wasn’t worried at all.” He looked Crow over through narrowed eyes. “Not our fault he was too busy getting some to get to safety.”

Crow was suddenly hyper aware of his disheveled appearance; he straightened his shirt, which had slipped over one shoulder, and tightened his belt. There wasn’t much he could do for the forming hickeys, though.

“Shut up, bastard.” Crow muttered, averting his eyes. “I wasn’t ‘getting some’.”

Jack just snorted and rolled his eyes, mumbling something under his breath. Crow was considering throttling him when Yuusei put a hand on his shoulder.

Crow took a deep breath and sighed. He looked around, trying to spot Shinji or his two friends, but had no luck. He cursed himself for not giving Shinji his number earlier. “What happened in there?” Crow asked, hoping one of his brothers had the answer.

Yuusei and Jack shared a strange look, before Yuusei began to speak. “Well...” he started, speaking quietly, “Jack may have started a fire.”

“It was  _not_  my fault.” Jack said indignantly. "Dude knew he shouldn't have had his lighter out inside."

Yuusei opened his mouth to respond, likely in an attempt to further incriminate Jack, when a loud siren cut him off.

”Shit,” Yuusei said, “someone called Security.” The crowd around them began to panic, some glancing around while others took off. Jack, seemingly revitalized, grabbed his brothers’ hands and started running back in the direction of their home.

”Hey!” Crow squawked in protest, surprised by the sudden movement. He attempted to free himself from Jack’s grip, but had no luck. Yuusei appeared to allow himself to be pulled along by Jack, resigned to his fate. Crow eventually gave up as well, keeping pace with Jack.

He threw one glance back towards the scene, hoping to spot just a glimpse of Shinji. His heart sank as they grew farther away. He shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the fire, and Rainbow Path still hadn’t reopened. It wasn’t a huge fire, and it had been dealt with rather quickly; but repairs were still ongoing and future security measures were being taken.  _Banning Jack Atlas would be a good one to start with_ , Crow thought.

The Blackfeather user had found his mind wandering back to that night constantly. Shinji's smile, his pale green eyes, his honeyed laugh, the feeling of his body against Crow's in that alley; no matter how he tried to distract himself, Crow couldn't get his mind off the man. He wanted to see him again, kiss him again, maybe. 

But outside the bar, Crow had no idea how to find him. The thought of asking around after Shinji embarrassed him; he didn't feel like he knew enough about him to do that. He hadn't gotten any contact information from the man, so his only choice was to wait until either the bar opened again or fate guided them together. Both options felt like torture as Crow daydreamed relentlessly.

As Crow pulled on his boots in preparation to head out for the day, he heard knocking on the door. It was answered by either Jack or Yuusei, but the voices were muffled by the walls between Crow and the entryway, so he couldn't distinguish clearly. After a minute, Crow assumed that Jack had answered the door as he heard Yuusei come over and join in the conversation. 

Curiosity got the better of him and he stood up from his bed, intent on checking out the situation. Just as he reached his door, Jack's head poked around the door frame and glared at Crow. "You have a visitor." he said, sounding slightly perturbed. "A really annoying one." With that, he turned and left Crow standing still in mild confusion.

Crow made his way to the front door, where Yuusei was making conversation with someone outside. As he spotted his younger brother approaching, Yuusei moved backwards, giving a small wave to the person. As he passed Crow, he gave him a gentle smile. Crow was pretty perplexed by his brothers' weird behavior, until he could see outside.

On his porch was Shinji, smiling lazily in the morning sun. He was dressed casually, hands partially in his pockets as he stood in a relaxed posture. When he saw Crow, his eyes softened and his smile grew.

”Hey,” he said, his voice coaxing, “can we talk?” Crow nodded wordlessly, stepping outside and closing the door behind him. He moved a little further away, just in case his brothers might overhear them.

”I, um,” Crow started, blushing a little. “I wanted to see you again, I really did, but... I didn’t know how to find you.” Shinji laughed in response, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand.

”It’s a little embarrassing to say,” Shinji said, blushing a bit himself, “but I actually asked around about you. I just... had to see you again. When you left that night,” he paused, putting a hand over his heart, “I think you may have taken a piece of my heart with you.”

Crow tried not to laugh, but couldn’t stop himself. “Sorry,” he said, holding up a hand, “It’s just— do you really talk like that? All the time?” Shinji chuckled a little too, his blush growing.

”Not really,” Shinji answered. “I just think it makes me sound cool.” He put his hands back in his pockets. “Only do it around people I want to impress.”

Crow felt his heartbeat skyrocket, affection for the other man filling him. “You do! Sound cool, I mean. You did the other night, at least,” Crow attempted to backpedal, not wanting to sound mean, “I was like, a little drunk though. Not that it necessarily makes a difference!”

Shinji just laughed sheepishly, looking at the ground. "It's okay, dude. I know I sound really corny when I say stuff like that." He paused, looking at the street. "I came because I can't stop thinking about you. I want to get to know you more, or at the very least, give you my number." He looked back up to Crow expectantly.

"I'd like that a lot." Crow said, smiling. "But I do have to ask," he added, curiously, "do you really get in as many fights as they say you do?"

Eyes shifting to the side, traces of guilt were evident on Shinji's face as he answered. "I do have a tendency to fight... and sometimes for pretty stupid reasons." He looked back to Crow, determination in his eyes. "But I can change! I'd let a man like you tame me, like a wild stallion." He shifted back into his cliched persona in an attempt to bring some levity to the topic. "Though maybe that comparison isn't the most apt; typically, the horse isn't the one riding the master." 

The wink he threw Crow was enough to send the shorter man into a laughing fit. "Alright," Crow wheezed, "That one was pretty funny. You're really something, Shinji." Crow pulled out a receipt in his pocket and scribbled down his number, handing it to Shinji. "You can call me any time. I've got some free time today, though, wanna hang out?"

Shinji gave him an amorous grin, pocketing the phone number. "Nothing I'd like to do more." he said, moving closer to Crow. "We could... pick up where we left off, if you'd like?" he suggested, his tone devious.

Suddenly, Crow wasn't so sure if he had control over the conversation anymore, but he didn't really mind.


	2. Alternate Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate version of the alley scene......this ones just all nsfw

Crow felt the rough brick of the back alley wall as his back pushed against it, but he didn’t particularly mind at the moment. Shinji’s face was pressed against his, kissing him deeply. Crow returned the kiss with equal fervor, both trying to impress the other.  
  
Shinji’s kissing was needy and eager, but he was still careful not to push Crow too roughly against the wall, which the other appreciated. Shinji seemed to have a special way when it came to making him feel good; Crow had decided that he was definitely not all talk.   
  
Shinji pulled back, leaving them both gasping for breath. “C-crow,” Crow stuttered out after a moment, still catching his breath.   
  
Shinji gave him a strange look. “What’s that, a safe-word or something?” he asked, perplexed.   
  
Crow laughed. “You asked for my name.” he said softly. “It’s Crow.”   
  
Shinji’s eyes lit up and he grinned in a way that Crow found himself ridiculously attracted to. “I like it,” he said softly, leaning back in until he was next to Crow’s ear, “ _Crow-sama._ ”   
  
Crow, greatly embarrassed by the coincidental use of the name he often called himself as a joke, and in such a sexy way, was about to say something when Shinji moved to his neck. He trailed down slowly, leaving light hickeys in his wake, encouraged by Crow’s noises of surprised pleasure.   
  
Crow became vaguely aware of Shinji’s wandering hands finding purchase on his belt, gently working to loosen it. He was still moving down gradually, currently sucking at the skin near Crow’s collarbone. Despite his mind being very focused on the feeling of Shinji’s mouth, a thought came to him with surprising clarity: _Holy shit, is he really gonna blow me in this alley?_   
  
A shudder of pleasure ripped through him as Shinji rubbed Crow’s cock through his boxers, his pants now around his knees. Crow gasped, tipping his head slightly upwards as he did; Shinji’s movements were slow and deliberate, eliciting strong responses from Crow.   
  
Shinji’s head had reached the hem of Crow’s shirt, where he could go no further. Instead he kneeled, lifting the bottom of Crow’s shirt to kiss gently at his lower torso. Crow could see him still slowly moving towards his crotch, where Shinji’s free hand was gently pulling the elastic waistband of his boxers, freeing his erection.   
  
Crow shivered a bit at the feeling of the cold air on his skin; the feeling quickly changed to something else as Shinji took the tip of his exposed penis into his mouth. Crow slapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from making a loud noise. He glanced down and spotted Shinji looking up at him with a content gaze, his free hand moving to cup Crow’s balls.   
  
With the combination of Shinji’s mouth and hands, Crow couldn’t hold back anymore; he moaned loudly, not caring who overheard. Tentatively, he placed a hand on Shinji’s head, barely making contact. Shinji moved one of his hands atop Crow’s and pushed it down, in a form of affirmation. That was all Crow needed; he wasted no time in tangling his fingers in Shinji’s purple locks, being wary of how hard he clutched.   
  
Shinji’s head bobbed up and down slowly, his speed perfect; Crow felt neither agonized or rushed by the pace, delighting in the way Shinji made him feel. Crow’s golden markers seemed to glow against his flushed face. His breath was coming out in gasps, alongside other little noises that seemed to spur Shinji on. To Crow, the moment felt like it was happening outside of time, in their own little pocket of the universe.   
  
All too soon, Crow felt his climax approaching. “A-ah, Shinji... I’m gonna c-come...” he stammered, trying to pull back before he came. But Shinji would not allow it; he kept Crow’s member in his mouth, moving his tongue and speeding up slightly. Crow’s hand tightened in Shinji’s hair, and his vision went white as he orgasmed with a low groan.   
  
Crow’s grip on Shinji’s hair loosened and his hand dropped to his side as he panted, the sound loud in the now silent alley.  Shinji swallowed, removing himself from Crow and resting on his folded legs. They both stayed like that for a minute or two, coming down from the lingering high; Crow, with an arm over his face and Shinji smirking up at him.   
  
“Still think I’m all talk?” Shinji asked in a teasing tone. He rose to his feet, backing up to lean against the wall opposite of Crow. Finally in a place to speak, Crow pulled his arm away from his flushed face and met Shinji’s gaze.   
  
“Alright, you win.”


End file.
